


Glass House

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: YOI Mafia Au Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Guns, Implied Flashbacks, M/M, Mafia AU, Phichit is a forgiving person, Smoke/Healing, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Many bad decisions and several good ones





	Glass House

Stubbing out the cigarette, Seung stepped back inside, his conscience heavy with guilt at what he was about to do. Gun loaded, he made his way upstairs onto the inner balcony, nodding to the people he passed. He found a clear spot with a perfect view of his target and leant on the rail, watching as he chattered away with his friends. His target was a sociable person, the complete opposite of himself and he wondered how on earth he’d lasted in such a competitive industry, hell made it to the top. Friendly people in the fashion industry tended to get ‘eaten alive’ by others, yet he was still there. According to his client, he’d been swindling money, and although he didn’t seem like the sort of person to do so a job was a job.

Taking aim, he waited for the crowds to clear before firing.

The man dropped to the floor, blood pooling from somewhere as people crowded around him, some trying to stop the bleeding and others running to call the emergency services. Seung flicked the safety off and slipped it into his pocket, finding and unlocked window and climbing out of it. He dropped to the floor and ran, ran until he reached the border fence of the property and climbed over it, hopping into the waiting car.

“Target?”

“Phichit Chulanont is dead.”

\---

Smoking was honestly a horrible habit that he’d been trying to kick for years, but at this point it was the best coping mechanism he had. The blood of so many people on his hands had sent him near the edge many times, even years after he left the organisation.

“You shot me.” Seung froze, the unlit cigarette falling from his lips. “Judging by your reaction, you have an idea who I am.”

“I’ve shot many people in my time.” His voice was calm despite being anything but.

The chair in front of him scraped against the floor as someone sat there and he looked up, dropping his lighter in surprise. Here sat in front of him was someone who should have died, he was certain had died.

“Seung-Gil Lee. A hard man to track down, and a man with a bad habit.”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Phichit Chulanont.” He laughed, harsh and bitter in his throat. “There’s a dead man sat in front of me.”

“I got lucky.”

He leant on the table, meeting the eyes of the Thai man across from him. Phichit looked as youthful as the day he shot him, cheerful grin still in place despite everything. If he hadn’t been the one to shoot him, he would never have known it had taken place.

“I can see that now. It was my first job and I was desperate for money.”

“Desperate enough to kill”

“Times were… tough.” Seung was hesitant to reveal anything to the other, for all he knew someone could be waiting to take him out.

“I get it. Tough times call for desperate measures don’t they, and some people aren’t born with a silver spoon.” Phichit looked over his shoulder and cursed. “Look, I have to run, my family hired bodyguards after that party, take my number.”

Seung caught the paper shoved into his hand as Phichit ran, the chair toppling behind him. Sure enough, two people in suits followed him, attempting to get his attention. One followed him and before he could move, the other righting the seat leaning on the back of it.

“Can I help you?”

“Who are you?” He shivered at the bodyguard’s tone reminded him of his ex-boss and he tried not to panic. “And what do you want with Phichit Chulanont?”

“An old friend trying to reconnect with him.”

The guard nodded and walked off, leaving him drained emotionally. He scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction, not caring that he’d left his lighter behind.

\---

_ “Phichit Chulanont.” _

_ “Hey, it’s Seung…” _

_ “You called! Oh, I was hoping you would.” He shuffled nervously as he heard movement on the other end of the phone. “I wanted to say that I forgive you.” _

_ He dropped his phone in surprise and scrambled after it. _

_ “You… you forgive me? After what I did?” _

_ “Of course. You had a tough life, not many people do that sort of thing unless they have to. But I want you to do something for me in return.” _

_ Gulping, he nodded before remembering Phichit couldn’t see him. “What is it?” _

_ “Be my friend.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Be my friend Seung. That’s all I’m asking for.” _

_ “Oh… okay.” _

\---

“P-Phichit?”

Seung stumbled round the corner, tugging at his jumper sleeves. He heard footsteps behind him and jumped, backing himself into the corner.

“Seung? What happened?”

Realising it was only Phichit, he grabbed ahold of him and buried his face in his chest. He seemed to get the idea and picked him up, carrying him to the sofa. Seung clung onto him as he settled down, a blanket draped over his shoulders. Quiet music began to play and Phichit ran his fingers gently through his hair until he relaxed, slowly uncurling himself.

“Promise… promise you won’t leave me?”

“Of course not. You’re stuck with me for life!”

He giggled at Phichit’s reaction, bursting into loud laughter as he pouted. There were good days, there were bad days, but he knew that Phichit would always be there to chase away the nightmares.


End file.
